


ジム・ピケンズの生涯 / The Life of Jim Pickens But It's A Haiku

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Japanese, Poetry
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: The life of Jim Pickens is now available in haiku format, both in English and Japanese!ジム・ピケンズの成果や実績を俳句で伝えてみました。楽しんでください。[読者への知らせ]カエルの探索は厳禁されています。ご協力をお願い致します。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	ジム・ピケンズの生涯 / The Life of Jim Pickens But It's A Haiku

世の中の  
皆殺された。  
さすがジム。

Leader Jim Pickens

Killed everyone in The Sims.

But of course, it’s Jim.


End file.
